vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Kaitō
Summary Yu Kaito is one of many human psychics introduced in the Chapter Black saga of Yu Yu Hakusho. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, Unknown with Taboo Name: Yu Kaito Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: 15-17 Classification: Human Psychic Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Psychic/Reality Warping via Taboo (Able to influence the space within his range in order to make certain words and actions taboo), Soul Manipulation (Is able to steal the souls of those who violate said taboo), Barrier Generation (Able to unconsciously create barriers that react/activate to protect against any form of violence committed within his range), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Is able to sense and see spirits and demons normally invisible to the human eye) Attack Potency: Normal Human (Refrains from and disdains physical combat, yet possesses an average build), Unknown with Taboo Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level (He has never engaged in physical combat and is vocally opposed to physical violence) Stamina: Average human stamina. Range: Standard melee range, 10 Meter Radius with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. He's a top student at a prestigious Japanese high school and is only second intellectually to Kurama. Weaknesses: He is not immune to the effects of his own technique. If he breaks the rules he himself set in place, he'll lose his soul, without any way to manually return it to his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Taboo:' Within the confines of his territory he's able to create rules based around a forbidden word, if these rules are broken, the offending individual loses their soul. The specificity of these rules are up to Kaito (and they can be changed at any moment, without warning), for example when he made the word "hot" taboo, it not only meant saying the word "hot" but any combination of the letters H O T, whether through the same or separate words. *'Taboo of Aggression:' Within the confines of his territory, violence of any kind is forbidden and negated. This manifests in the form of a barrier that protects not only Kaito, but anyone within the 10 meter space who are having a violent act committed against them. *'Soul Stealing:' Once the rules are broken the soul of the individual is ripped out of the body and transported into small sphere in Kaito's hand, the souless body then turns stone cold and motionless. While confined to this fragile soul sphere, something as simple as a light scratch will do irreversible damage to the individual, further excessive force can destroy it completely. Note: While he's only been shown to make one word at a time taboo, it's implied through a letter game wherein he gradually made the entire alphabet taboo that he can make multiple words or speech in general taboo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier